


Haven

by nvmbseung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No established relationship, Sharing a Bed, They love each other, but it can be seen as such, changbin is implied to be there, midnight talk but its 4 am, they are cute, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmbseung/pseuds/nvmbseung
Summary: "You are my home far away from home" or Felix and Chan find themselves in Chan's top bunk at 4am
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> another fic I had in my docs for almost a year and wanted to publish

It's 4:34am and Felix continues to toss and turn in his bed. He stills himself for a second when he hears shuffling from somewhere around the room. Realizing that all his moving was going to wake someone up, he stops himself completely and looks up to stare at the empty ceiling. He quickly comes up to the conclusion that it’s not the best idea when everything is dark, devoid of noise, nothing loud to distract him or keep him with sweet company. Everything is black and white at 4am. 

_ Everything is black and white. _

Felix doesn’t like when there is no noise around him and when he can barely see what surrounds him. To make a contrast to the stillness of the room, Felix’s head runs and runs keeping him awake when he’s tired and messing up his thoughts altogether.

12 minutes pass by and nothing changes until Felix feels a vibration coming from somewhere near him which he can identify as his phone getting a notification. He checks his phone and sees a text from the only other person that could possibly be awake at almost 5am.

**Home <3**

Lix? 

**Felix the cat**

Chan hyung,,

Why are you still awake?

**Home <3**

I was going to ask you the same question

You can’t sleep, love? Want to come over?

**Felix the cat**

,,,

Yes please

Not even a minute after his last message, Felix reaches the other one’s bed. Chan looks at Felix and smiles softly at him with all the care in the world. He climbs to the top bunk and lays right next to Chan, both facing the ceiling.

“Hey there Pixie,” Chan whispers, aware that they aren’t the only ones in the room. “Hey there Channie,” whispers Felix with a beautiful smile once he has Chan with him.

Both Australians are silent for a while. One has his mind running a hundred meters per second. The other one has a constant thought playing on repeat. One knows he should speak up first but tries to figure out what he could possibly say. The other one is trying to keep focus on everything, anything, something, and nothing at the same time. He tries to remain grounded. 

“What’s keeping you up Lix?” Chan asks with concern, turning his head to the side to take a look at the younger. At the note of his voice, Felix feels warm because he knows that his group mates care for him a lot even through small details. He knows how much Chan cares for him and knows that he can always rely on the older one.

“I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling restless lately but no real reason behind it, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s something that happens when we are so occupied that our minds don’t seem to get when they are supposed to take a break”

There was silence for no more than 10 seconds but felt like minutes in the dark. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Felix whispers almost inaudibly while turning fully to face Chan. He caresses the other one’s face before he starts running his fingers through his hair.

“...Can you tell me something Chris?”

“What do you want me to tell you Lix?”

“I don’t know, something, anything.”

Chan hums thinking of something to tell Felix. He wants to ease Felix as much as he can. He wants Felix to feel comfortable.

“Did you know cats will headbutt you to show their affection?”

“Really? That’s so cute!” says Felix in a soft but excited voice.

“Yes, really! So now you know that if Minho headbutts you, it’s actually out of love”

They both laugh quietly trying to not disturb the sleeping boy not so far away from them. When the laughter of the two boys starts to fade away, they just stare at each other with admiration and fondness in silence.

“You know, I’ve always admired you and please don’t say that you don’t deserve it or anything like that because you really do. You’re always there for us when we need you the most and always know what to say even when you don’t. You make me feel safe and warm, whether you’re next to me or even if it’s just a text from you. You make me happy, and I’ve never regretted my decision of leaving Australia to come here cause I have you here. You’re a good leader Chris, please take my word for it. You are my home far away from home.”

Chan wants to protest at first, but he knows that would upset the other one. He’s never been good at taking compliments and hearing it from the person he cares about so much makes his heart skip a beat and a blush to paint all the way from his chest to the tip of his ears. He feels content and satisfied. He truly loves the person right in front of him. He reaches for the hand that is running its fingers through his hair and kisses the younger’s palm. 

“Thank you Lix, truly I don’t know what would be of me without you. I used to think that I was meant to protect everyone but kept forgetting about myself. You’ve helped me a lot and I am so thankful to have you with me. You are my sun Felix, you bring happiness with you and even when you aren’t feeling yourself all the time, you still manage to make others feel so much better just by being in your presence. You are amazing my little pixie and I’m grateful to have you here with me each and every day. Thank you for making my waiting so worthwhile.”

Felix could feel his eyes welling up in tears, not sad ones, but tears that hold so many different emotions all at once, they have to get out. He hugs the older one by clutching his free hand onto the back of Chan’s shirt and moving close enough to nuzzle between the other’s neck and collarbone.

They stay quiet for some more time but neither of the two close their eyes for rest. It no longer holds the weight it used to before Chan sent the text. It’s calm and comforting, it’s the two of them finding peace in each other’s arms and presence. Chan proceeds to wrap his arms even tighter around the younger’s smaller frame and headbutts him. He then pulls back a little bit and kisses Felix’s forehead.

“I’ll always take care of you Lixie, always. You are also my home far away from home, my little haven, my lix”

They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nvmbseung)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nvmbseung)


End file.
